


If The Jacket Fits

by LionLace



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Past Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Past Relationship(s), Protective Toni Topaz, Slow Burn, Southside Serpent Betty Cooper, good guy FP, sentences are tags too, technically Betty is underage but I'm pretty sure we all ignore that, underage drinking cause it's a bar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:49:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionLace/pseuds/LionLace
Summary: Set right after 2x08, when Jughead leaves Betty in the parking lot.She could go back to school tomorrow like none of it had happened. Ponytail swinging. Perfectly starched shirt under her perfectly pink sweater. Smile just a sweet as the day before. Trim her nails all the way down. She could walk back to the house and wash the whole night off, but maybe the grime suited her.M for now...
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Toni Topaz, Betty Cooper/FP Jones II, Hal Cooper/Alice Cooper
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	1. Twinkle Toes

“Please, just go home.”

Betty watched him until that stupid, adorable hat, disappeared. Again. She looked up, nails digging into her palms, trying to keep the tears from spilling over. It had barely been two weeks. Two weeks since she had done this to him. Thought those same things. She had wanted to protect him. They had to stick together, that’s what he said, when she confessed everything. Why isn’t that true now? It should be. It IS.

She wanted to be done with sad, with overflowing tears and choking sobs, with not being able to breathe. They all did these things to protect her. That’s what every single one of them said. She had NO choice. None. How could he do this to her? Why did nobody think her capable of… anything? Poor sweet little Betty, so kind and innocent, wouldn’t hurt a fly, can’t possibly take care of herself in this big bad world. He knew. He pulled that anger and strength inside of her closer to the surface with every call. Now, she was angry. She wished she hadn’t trimmed her nails that morning.

Stupid Jughead, pushing her down, making her weak and helpless again. She wasn’t. How could he not see that?

“Fuck you Jughead Jones!” she screamed into nothing, not even pretending the wind would carry it to his ears. The swearing would probably shock him to death anyway.

Better. That was better. He’d made it about him. It wasn’t. She had danced to be a part of his world, sure, but not just for him. He just couldn’t possibly imagine that the blonde ponytail that was Betty Cooper might need or want the Serpents just as much as he did. A family no more fucked up than her own. One that would have her back, trust her, fight for her, and let her fight for them. 

Betty bent down and yanked first one, then the other pink heel off, stumbling in the process and catching herself on one of the bikes. She just looked at the shoes in her grip, holding them tighter, feeling the point of each heel dig into her palms. She took a deep breath, and let them drop to the muddy ground as she walked over to Jughead’s bike. Betty didn’t know if she wanted to watch the metal twist and bend as she brought a tire iron down on it, or if she wanted to sit down with her wrenches and a new oil filter… and chain, and brakes, and clutch, just to start with.

“What did my boy’s bike do to you?”

Betty’s breath stopped, she hadn’t heard FP come up behind her.

“It’s a piece of shit.” There was nothing in her voice now. Fuck it, this was call it as she sees it Betty. FP inhaled a bit of whatever he was drinking, coughing up a fit behind her. She stared at the bike. She didn’t want to fix it to metaphorically fix them or him or any of the awful things lurking in the shadows of Riverdale. It was just a shitty bike, and she was a good mechanic.

Betty felt FPs hand on her back. She looked over at him as he came to stand at her side, laughing. Her skin buzzed a little, the waves of his laughter rippling through her. She grinned.

“Now, I can’t have you talking like that about another Serpent’s bike when he’s not here to defend himself.” He looked at her conspiratorially, then leaned in and whispered, “but damn it if you aren’t right.”

Betty’s breath caught. She looked right back at him. “ _Another_ Serpent’s bike?”

FP didn’t say anything, kept his eyes locked on hers. She stared right back, almost biting her lip, catching herself at the last minute. She didn’t want to play innocent and pleading, she just needed to know if he meant what she thought he did, or if it was just… a slip of the tongue. Suddenly, he pulled her against his chest and wrapped his arms around her.

His mouth hovered next to her ear “You did the dance girl, we just have to… cross some Ts. We’re here. All of us.”

She didn’t cry as she dug her fingers into his jacket, holding him as close as she could, lest he turn away and try to walk it back. She just breathed him in and asked “Mr. Jones –”

“FP.” He interrupted

She pulled back a little and looked at him, nose broken and re-set at least twice, stubble that never really seemed to go away, she didn’t really know what she was looking for. He cleared his throat “Betty, it’s FP.”

“FP.” she smiled as she said it and swore that the corner of his mouth twitched in response. She unconsciously tightened her arms around him. “Why aren’t you pushing me into a car and sending me home?”  
“I don’t think Lizzie Cooper does anything she doesn’t want to do. Hell, she certainly doesn’t do anything halfway either. If you’re here, you need me. Us. As much as I know I should be dragging you kicking and screaming to Alice Cooper’s doorstep, I know that look in your eyes even better. So come back inside with me.”

“Lizzie?”

“Well. Seems to me you might want to leave Betty behind. Something about snakes shedding their skins.”

She rested her forehead on his chest and rolled the name around on her tongue. Lizzie. She liked how that tasted. “Thank you. For all of it. I owe you” he opened his mouth to speak and she brought her hand up to cover it quick as she could. “No arguing, ever. When Lizzie Cooper says she owes you a debt, you take it. I’m not as generous as I look.”

He raised an eyebrow and laughed behind her hand before she let it drop.

“Alright then Lizzie. Let’s go back in, we’ve got to properly start that initiation and…” he looked around the parking lot, then down at her feet “find you some shoes.”

“Mine are just over—” Betty began

“Don’t think you’re gonna put those back on. Not your style, too pink, and dirty. Then again…” FP winked and turned towards the Wyrm.

Betty let out a long laugh and followed him. If he had been an enigma before, she had no idea what he was now. Though, that didn’t matter much, she trusted him. He protected his own. She was safe.

—

Across the street, in an ordinary looking car, sat an ordinary looking man. He turned the keys in the ignition and considered his ordinary looking phone before ruefully sighing her name. “Betty.”

—  
  
FP coulda let her stand there all night. Pretty sure she would have, staring at the bike and getting her feet dirty. Then he saw the look on her face and couldn’t help but chuckle. Disdain suited her. 

He’d heard all about the calls, the Hood, from Jughead. How she’d been alone, trying to protect them. All of them. The whole damn town. Then after the Wyrm, the dance, Jughead left her there. Hell, Alice left her there. Veronica and Archie, gone. 

He couldn’t do the same.

FP stood in the doorway, waiting for her to catch up to him, only a little surprised when she walked right past and up to the bar. FP followed her, put his hand on her shoulder. Nodding to Toni as she handed Lizzie a drink, he spoke over the music “gotta come to my office. If you’re serious, we need to talk” and drained his beer.

She turned and looked right at him. When she’d locked eyes with him, earlier, up on that stage, they definitely hadn’t been this green. Or this big. What was it? Doe eyed? Doe eyed Cooper. Fuck.

—

Betty looked at him, then turned to Toni “What size shoe are you? I’m not walking any further until I have _something_ on my feet.”

Toni raised a brow “Not gonna ask. I’m a 7 twinkle toes, got an extra pair of boots upstairs. My trashed pair for when its dollar shot night, some people just can’t hold their liquor.”

Betty laughed and threw back the rest of her drink “Well, let’s find out if I can.”

FP chuckled “Watch it blondie, I’d like to have a bar to come back to. I’ll run up and grab those. Toni, lockers?”

“Yeah, bottom of mine. But why waste a trip, why don’t you just carry princess here upstairs with you?” Betty choked on her drink, missing the look Toni gave FP as she spoke.

He leaned down, “7 work Lizzie?” She nodded, caught off guard by his breath on her ear. He straightened up “I’ll grab ‘em, guess you’ll just have to chit chat.”

“Aw come on FP, I’m not that heavy! I’m sure even you could pick me up.” Betty couldn’t stop the words. Lizzie indeed. FP turned and gave her a halfhearted scowl.

“Oh you look about as heavy as my warmup weights, Thumbelina. I just don’t want you getting grease all over my pretty shirt.” With that, FP turned towards the back room, while Betty looked down and saw the black smudges from her once over of Jug’s bike, all over her arms.

“Somebody’s hot for daddy.” Toni set down another glass, mostly ice this time.

“Very funny. I’m just… exhausted and filterless.”

Toni gave her a skeptical glance. “Look. I know he bailed on you. Jughead. When I helped you with that dance, you said you wanted to be ‘Serpent adjacent,’ just part of his world. Are you here for him? Or for you?” Toni looked at her straight on, waving off another customer further down the bar.

“Me.”

“Ok then. Let me know when you need help. Because you aren’t getting off easy just ‘cause somebody is clearly fighting some kind of fucked up internal battle over you. You will have to prove yourself. Just like I did. Just like we all did. Hell, it’s probably gonna be twice as bad for you, Northsider. Even if you have Serpent blood.” Before Betty could ask even one of the _several_ questions she had after that speech, Toni turned and walked smiling to the guy waving a twenty at her, yelling for a drink.

—

FP slammed his hand against the side of the lockers. He had to keep his head on straight. No thinking about throwing her over his shoulder, feeling just how soft her legs were, watching her skirt ride up bit by bit while she laughed and begged him to put her down. None of that. Or, at least, not now.

He grabbed Topaz’s grimy boots and took a deep breath before walking back out, just in time to see Toni give Betty a hell of a look before she walked away.

“You good Lizzie?” She jumped, sloshing some of her drink onto the bar.

“God FP, you keep sneaking up on me!” She looked around for a napkin and he stopped her.

“That bar has seen much worse, you’re fine, Topaz will get it. Sorry for the scare” he smiled, not sorry at all. “Try these on.” He handed her the beat up leather boots.

“Does every shoe she owns have a heel? They’re a pair of Docs for god’s sake.” 

“What can I say, she’s hardly taller than this bar without ‘em.” Betty giggled and FP’s breath caught, just the tiniest bit, at her smile. She looked happy. Here of all places. Barefoot in a damn bar full of Serpents. She could do it, she’d probably walk out of those damn trials with a smile and a skip in her step. But he had to be sure, for her sake. “Betty, I know you can damn well take care of yourself, not to mention just about everybody around you. I’m not trying to second guess your decision making skills here, just… be sure you want to walk up those stairs with me.” She blushed and he _very quickly_ added “to my office. For Serpent stuff. Discuss the steps. Right, uh, follow me if you want to do this.” He turned away, running one hand down his face, when he felt her small hand on his arm.

“Betty? Thought you had changed your mind about me.”

“You caught me, old dog, new tricks. Guess you’ll just have to keep reminding me…” he trailed off at the seriousness written on her face.

“I’m in FP. All in. I need you, this family. This… I don’t know what a group of snakes is called but, lead the way to your office.”

FP smiled down at her, relieved. “It’s a nest.”


	2. The Oldest Dog in the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty and FP have a little chat.

As FP closed the door behind them, Betty began to laugh.

“Got something to say princess?” FP asked as he walked over and sat in the chair behind the dark wooden desk.

“You have filing cabinets.” 

“Got a lot of bills sweetheart.”

“It looks like I walked on to the set of some legal show. Fancy desk, nice lamp, filing cabinets, cushy chairs… are you moonlighting?” Betty smiled at him as she sat down. 

“Very funny. And hey, don’t think I can’t see you thinking about putting your feet up like you own the place.” FP said as he casually did just that, his well worn boots landing with a satisfying thunk as he stretched back and put his arms behind his head.

Betty blushed “Hadn’t crossed my mind at all.” She said haughtily, arms folded. “But really FP, nice office. Even the Register can’t touch this. Just surprised. Party downstairs business up top I guess.” They both laughed at that one, before FP’s face took on a more serious expression.

“Look, we need to talk about what’s going to happen here. You have to go into this eyes open and all that, ok?”

Betty smiled at the look of slight concern accompanying his aggressive finger pointing. She couldn’t have been at the Wyrm for more than a couple of hours and he’d just… Pushed everything back. The Hood, Jughead, Polly, whatever drama was happening with V and archie, all of her constant worries about living up to… something. She didn’t have to live up to anything in his eyes. And hell, she loved the new boots. She might just keep them and buy Toni a new pair.

“You with me here?”

“Sorry just…” Betty reached across the table and held his hand in both of hers. Callused, rough, scars on his knuckles, she ran her thumb over the bumps and ridges, and raised her eyes to his. Brown, she realized, and warm. “Thank you. I’m sure you had other plans for—” She felt him squeeze her hands right back.

“I’m not much of a planner Lizzie. Besides, from where I’m sitting, my night is going just fine.”

Betty breathed in sharply and slowly released his hands. Shit. There it was. That warm wave of something in her stomach. She groaned inwardly, pushing Jughead even further from her mind than he was.

“Alright” FP cleared his throat loudly and leaned forward on his elbows, the rolled up sleeves of his flannel showing off some unfairly well muscled forearms. Betty did her best to keep her eyes on his. Not his hands. Not his strong hands and tanned arms. Eyes. Eyes up. “Initiation has a couple of stages, tests. You already ah… danced, for us. I’m giving you a pass on—”

“No way. I have to do it all. I can’t let anybody look at me like some northside pretender anymore.” FP held up his hand and she paused.

“Yeah very honorable, I got it. But one of the tests is taking care of Hot Dog over there” he pointed to an adorable mutt Betty hadn’t noticed, snoring in the corner. “With your living situation, and Alice being allergic to dogs, I absolve you. If it makes you feel better, she didn’t have to take care of Hot Dog either.”

“Jesus how old is that dog?” 

“Let’s just say that it’s a family name. Now the other tests, you gotta do. First, learn the Serpent laws. I know you’re a smart girl, so I’m sure you don’t need help from me. Grab a pen and paper from that table over there.” FP pointed to a table near the door piled with junk. When Betty wrapped her fingers around the pen, she let herself indulge in a passing ‘gosh FP I really do need help, wanna come over and help me?’ fantasy before quickly turning and sitting back down, hoping she wasn’t blushing too much.

—

FP ran his hand over his face as Betty stood to grab the paper. She had paused, and he let his eyes drift lazily down her body. Knowing she still had that… outfit from her dance on under there, those beat-up heeled boots, Christ. She turned around, flushed, and he worried for a moment that she had felt his stare.

“Give them to me slowly, I can only write so fast.” Betty said as she bent over the paper and looked up at him. 

“Here goes.”

~~ 

He watched Betty finish scribbling the final rule. Seeing their laws all done up in her perfect cursive, carefully attended to, made his heart clench a little bit. He knew nobody would look at Betty Cooper and say she was a born Serpent. She was. She was what the best of them wanted to be. Loyalty, kindness, strength, she stood by her friends, her principles, and she went as far as she needed to for justice. He laughed a little to himself, hadn’t seen the laws through Cooper Pink tinted glasses before. 

“So can I start this tonight?” Betty spoke up, interrupting his thoughts.

“What? Hell no. Gotta vote first.” God she was so excited, eager. It was infectious.

“Let’s go down and call for a vote then. You already said that the other trial would be revealed later. So I want to do it. I know the laws. I know them. Please?”

“You’re too smart for your own good. What are you, one of those people who read books and says it all from memory the next day?” She blushed, and damn if the color didn't look good on her. “Don’t worry, I’m not making fun of you, its cute. I’ll go talk to folks, see if they’ll allow it, or if we even have enough members here for a vote. Ok? Does that appease you?” She laughed again, and he smiled. It felt good. Listening to her laugh, sitting here with her.

FP opened the door and headed down and towards the stage, once again ignoring Toni’s raised eyebrow and smirk. He stepped up and felt the room settle.

“Serpents! I’m here tonight to propose a vote, now each of you holler so I know who’s here.” he listened to the chorus of shouted names and, satisfied, continued. “Some of you will remember the ah… performance from earlier this evening by one Elizabeth Cooper, daughter of Alice Cooper and a Serpent by blood.” FP could already hear the whispers rolling through the crowd. “Listen up! She knows what this life is like. She knows who we are and stands by us, even when she’s on the Northside she speaks up in our name. Tonight we vote on allowing her to attempt initiation. Let me make this very clear. She has my full support. Now! All those in favor!” FP was surprised by the enthusiastic yells, the clear majority. 

“Bring that Northside South!” Yelled one Serpent

“She’s blood!”

“That daaaaaaaaaaance” With that one FP silenced the crowd.

“Enough! We have the votes. That smart ass is coming down now for trial one. Let’s see if she really remembers.” That got a laugh from most, and they returned to their drinks and pool. FP breathed out long and hard, he had gone up there fairly certain she had them, but he had seen the look in Tall Boy’s eyes. He looked to the bar and nodded. Toni put her towel down with a scowl and left to get Betty.

He walked around the bar and poured the smallest drink he could stand, trying not to entirely flip that wagon. Ran his hand through his hair and leaned back against the cash register, looking at the stage. Damn that had been something. Too short in his mind. And the look on Jug’s face, the anger and fear, hopefully the kid wasn’t out doing something stupid. Jughead. He’d tried his best to push him to the back tonight, caught up in that blonde haired green eyed… something else. He had to talk to him. Not about his preoccupation. He had the right to know about the initiation. FP sighed and put his glass down, pulling out his phone and walking outside.

He definitely could have done without making this call tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! God I wish I didn't have to give them the morals that require at least a little 'but what about Jughead' talk and could just... have them get on with things. Ah well.
> 
> xx LionLace


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead pops in fleetingly, and Betty enjoys being Lizzie. A short chapter to be sure, but we're chugging along, I promise!

“Hey boy, it’s me. Look. Call me back ok? Didn’t want to say it in a message but, Betty’s going all in tonight. Call me.”

Jughead lowered his phone onto the speckled formica table of his usual booth at Pop’s. _All In._ Fuck. He ran his hands through his hair, grabbing his beanie and slamming it on the table. The couple sharing a milkshake a few booths over gave him dirty looks and he turned back to his laptop. He couldn’t. He should, he knew he should… call, or go, or do something. Anything. But all he could do in that moment was furiously work his fingers over the keys, and conjure up a Riverdale with a slightly different ending

\--

Betty stood up from the wooden chair as soon as FP had closed the door. She walked around the sturdy looking desk, honestly it looked like something out of a museum. She wouldn’t be surprised if some 1700s charter had been signed on it. All the deep scratches and warm wood felt nice under her fingertips as she made her way over to FP’s chair. Green leather and bronze tacks. There he was, right back to enigma square one.

She sat down, sitting quietly for a moment and listening for footsteps before she slowly lifted her legs and set her heels on the desk. She should take a picture for him. She’d enjoy the look on his face. She took it and stared at her phone, quickly pulling her feet off the desk and walking towards the other side of the office, heart beating a little too loud for her taste. _Enjoy the look on his face._ Jesus Betty. She rested against the filing cabinets, slowly hitting the back of her head on the cold metal. Well. She could just appreciate. That’s all it was. An acknowledgement of fact. An attractive fact. Objective fact. Fact fact fact.

She groaned. In the middle of it she started at a roar from downstairs. She allowed a small smile, satisfied and victorious, to flit across her face. Then panic set in. She started pacing and reciting. The laws. She had them, she knew them. This was what Betty Cooper was good at. Right as she finished reading her notes for the umpteenth time, the tiny terror that was Toni Topaz burst in.

“You had better be fucking ready for this Cooper”

“I sure as hell am Topaz” At this, Toni raised her brows, crossing her arms across her chest.

“Hell? Why Miss Cooper, I’ll be! My nerves just can’t take it” They burst out laughing at the same time, Toni had a horrifyingly accurate Charleston accent.

“Thanks for making me laugh Topaz.” Betty kept telling herself that she wasn’t nervous, wasn’t scared, not of a few words.

“Look, I know it’s scary. Look at me again and really think before you answer. Do you want to do this? I know I keep asking. I’m not hoping you’ll change your mind, even though I’m not captain of team Cooper. I know something brought you here, so just make sure it’s the right something. So. Are you sure?”

“Fuck yes.” As Betty’s hand came up to cover her mouth, and her eyes widened comically, Tony couldn’t help but cough up another laugh.

“God we have to work on your language. Let’s go Blondie.”

\--

Downstairs, FP sauntered behind the bar and took stock of their liquor. Topaz was a hell of a find. Well, she’d always been around, but damnit if she wasn’t the best bartender they had next to Hog Eye. Dusty bottles no more, organized as hell, and clean glasses to boot. Even the shot glasses. Hell, the bar top was half as sticky as it once was.

“FP”

“Tall Boy”

“Cooper?”

“You got something to say Tall Boy? Vote’s a vote.”

“She still goes home to that green lawn and four bedroom slice of the Northside. Alice was a mean bitch when she was a snake, can’t imagine she’ll keep hell from falling down on us. And I personally don't give a damn about how perky her tits looked up there tonight.”

FP slammed his fist on the bar “Get to the point or get out of my bar”

“That Cooper girl is under Alice's thumb. You really think that prissy pink girlie can be one of us just cause she wiggled around a bit on that stage? You think her mother won’t come down here and castrate every single one of us? This girlie is gonna bring nothing but trouble. She really worth all that bullshit?” FP looked Tall Boy dead in the eye. Not breaking. The guy had never given a thought to consequences in his damn life. He couldn’t think far enough in the future to put one foot in front of the other.

Tall Boy dropped his eyes to his nearly empty glass and FP took a long look at him.

“The hell is really happening here Tall Boy?” The leather clad man downed the rest of the drink and spun on his heel, walking towards a crowd of his friend’s with open arms.

“Alright Serpents! As official bookie, come place your damn bets! Let’s see if the ponytail princess gets torn to shreds!” FP glared at his back, and was glad to see that many of the serpents remained firmly planted, turning back to their drinks and conversation without another glance at the man.

FP turned his back and slammed his fist down again. He closed his eyes and all he could see were her hips undulating on that stage and her gaze meeting his.

\--

“Aren’t we going downstairs?” Toni was hastily looking through a wooden cabinet in the back of the room, searching for something.

“Have you seen your sweater set?” Betty looked down. Under all the grease, well, it was still a precious light pink. She wrinkled her nose. She didn’t hate the color. It was just, not hers. It was her mother’s stamp of approval. Her little claim on Betty’s life. She could feel her nails begin to dig into her palms. Instead, in one swift movement, she stripped off the offending shell and cardigan.

“Shit Betty.”

“Lizzie.”

“What?”

“It’s… FP said something about shedding skin. He called me Lizzie. It’s starting to stick” Toni looked her up and down, eyes lingering on the exposed skin between collarbone and lace. Betty blushed, looking right back at her.

“Shedding your skin indeed.” Toni said with a smile and a raise of her brow.

“Ha ha Topaz. I’m sure you’re very offended.” Betty smirked right back. Walking closer as she asked “What are you even looking for in there?”

“This.” Toni tossed a folded shirt at Betty. It was old, worn and soft. Definitely a couple of buttons missing. Flannel, green plaid and clearly well loved.

“Aw but my cardigan seemed so perfect!” Betty whined as Toni grinned. Betty smiled to herself every time she caught the girl's eyes drift downwards. At least somebody appreciated her performance, it seemed. She winced as she remembered the look on Jughead's face, then focused back on Toni. He walked, she didn't. Maybe she could convince Toni that she wasn't as brain damaged by her tight ponytail as the girl thought she was.

“You know what. You’re inching up my ‘not so hated people’ list, Cooper.” At Betty’s smile, Toni shook her head. “Don’t get too excited. Put that on and lets go.

Betty was halfway through buttoning it when Toni’s hands caught hers.

“Lord. Lets just commit to Betty… sorry _Lizzie_ Cooper’s little bad girl night.” Toni unbuttoned the shirt and looked up at Betty. God she was short. Betty couldn’t keep the phrase ‘good things come in small packages’ from invading her train of thought, and giggled.

“Yeah yeah, tiny Toni. Get your laughs now, because I’ll sure as hell be getting mine later” Toni winked as she pulled tight, unnecessarily so, on the knotted shirt tails resting around Betty’s bellybutton. “That’ll do Coop. That’ll do. Let’s go and finally get one more badass lady on this damn team.”

“You think I’m badass? Awwww.”

“Can it. Door’s that way twinkle toes. Keep the boots by the way. Let’s call them an initiation present.”

“Yeah, a formerly barf covered initiation present!” Betty grinned as she opened the door and let the noise from the bar wash over her.

“You know you love them” Toni said as she flipped her enviably long pink hair over her shoulder and winked back at Betty. “Time to shine girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Can't wait for initiation ;)
> 
> xx  
> LionLace

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly love this pairing, and there are a couple of really good fics out there. Just adding mine to the little pile.
> 
> xx LionLace


End file.
